Christmas in Tree Hill
by allison pink
Summary: Tree Hill has always been home for the Scott's and the Baker's. it's a small town, so what could happen? it's nearly Christmas, and the whole town is excited, but everything's not always sunny side up. it's Tree Hill, there has to be some drama. Nathan and Haley moved to New York, but are returning, and Leyton and Sawyer never went anywhere. Please read and review!
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

Peyton and Lucas' kids-

Sawyer Brooke Scott- 17 years

Elliot Eugene Scott- 16 years 

Haley and Nathan's kids-

Jamie/ James Lucas Scott- 22 years

Lydia Bob Scott- 16 years

Daniel/ Dan Keith Scott 

Brooke and Julian's kids-

Breyton Anna Baker- 17 years

Jude Andrew Baker- 16 years

Davis Nathan Baker- 16 years


	2. Chapter 1

Christmas in Tree Hill

Chapter 1

PEYTON'S P.O.V-

"Sawyer Scott! Let's go, we'll be late," I said, grabbing my coat and car keys, as I headed out of my house. Sawyer lazily dragged herself out of her room, and mumbled to her mother, "I'll drive myself to school today." "Like hell you are. I'm meeting with Brooke today, so I'm taking the car. Now get your ass out of the house and in the car. Quickly!" Sawyer groaned and went to change her clothes while I simply shook my head, causing my blonde curls to move from side to side, and sigh. I hear the handle on Sawyer's door turn, and I walk out towards my car.

"Bye, see you later" I say, giving my 16 year old daughter a quick hug, to which she immediately pulls away from, feeling embarrassed. I grinned, and let her get out of the car. I watched her while she walked inside, and took a quick glance at the Tree Hill High School, and recollect my days of partying, getting drunk and of course, falling in love with my husband, Lucas Scott. I realized I missed being a teenager, and high school and having fights with Brooke over Lucas. Just then, I heard a car horn, and Brooke's voice, apparently screaming at Breyton and the twins. I laughed, and drove towards Brooke's car.

SAWYER'S P.O.V-

I walked into school, and saw Rachel and Ashley over by my locker, probably waiting for me. "Where have you been? Toby was looking for you, I think he wants to ask you to the Raven's victory party this Friday!" Rachel told me. OMG! Toby Smith, the boy of my dreams wanted to ask me to his party this Friday! I was silently freaking out. Just then Ashley told me I looked underdressed, and I realised that I did, so I quickly yanked out my mother's black leather jacket, which I loved, and felt way more confident and cool whenever I wore it. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bell for first period English.

On my way to class, I saw my dad talking to Toby, and my heart started beating. My dad noticed me, and smiled, partly because I think he was happy to see my mom's leather jacket on me. I just nodded my head in his direction, while noticing that Toby did not acknowledge my presence. Feeling a little bit heart, I headed into my class, and sat in the chair, with Rachel on my right. Then I saw that there was only one free chair left in the classroom, and that Toby Smith would be sitting there, seeing as he was the only one who wasn't there. He came in, and sat down next to me. "Hey Sawyer," he said, flashing his million dollar smile. I could already feel my face turn a bright shade of red, and heard my heart beating so loudly that I feared he might have heard it. "Hey," I replied pulling the jacket over me tighter. "So listen, there's this victory party at my house, Friday night, and I was wondering whether you would like to come?" The entire time, I had been staring into his ocean blue eyes, and had not heard a word he had said. "Sawyer, you there?" he asked, snapping his fingers, so that I, too, snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? Uhh.. ya, ya sure, why not?" I replied, not knowing what I had just agreed to. I turned back to Rachel, who was giggling in excitement, and mumbled that I would be going to Toby Smith's party this Friday. My eyes widened as Mr. Chez entered the room, and started teaching. I was so excited for Friday. There was only one problem, this was my first high school party, and I had NO idea how to dress or even how to behave.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

BROOKE'S P.O.V-

Peyton and I reached Karen's café, and we could smell the freshly made waffles and coffee. I realized that I had not eaten anything from last night, and although I was not particularly hungry, I loved Karen's waffles, so I had to eat them. "Hi girls," Karen said to us. "How are the kids doing? In school I hope, and not bunking because of hangovers, like you'll used to?" she raised her eyebrows. "No, Karen, the kids are actually fine, and not bunking. On that note, we are really hungry. Could we please have coffee and waffles? You make the best ones in Tree Hill," Peyton told her, and I nodded my head, solemnly.

We sat at our favorite place in the small café, waffles and coffees on the table, looking out of the window, watching passersby walk the streets of Tree Hill. "I remember the day you told Lucas that two people who were meant to be together, would always find their way back to each other. It happened right outside this café. I have to say, Brooke that you got that one right. Look where we are now. Happily married, with kids. Nothing could ever be more perfect. You have Bakerman, and Julian is the most famous movie producer." Peyton told me, with a smile. She always was one for speeches. I smiled, remembering, and wishing that we could go back to those years. I would relive those days, even with its sad days, happy days, heart breaks and deaths; all knowing that happiness was bound to follow. "Yeah, I guess you're right," my voice tinged with sadness. We chatted for some time, about various stuff, including Nathan and Haley, and how much they were missed, when they had moved from Tree Hill to New York, with Jamie and Lydia. It was time to head home after that, so we said our goodbyes, got in our cars, and drove back to our houses.

I reached home, and sat down on my couch, with a tub of ice-cream in my hand, watching 'Charmed.' I heard the door bell ring, and groaned, and reluctantly got up to open the door, and I was so happy that I opened it, because there was a familiar face smiling at me behind the door.

HALEY'S P.O.V-The door opened, and I saw a surprised, yet happy, look on the famous face of Brooke Davis. "Oh my god!" Brooke let out a small scream on seeing my face. "What are you doing here? Is Nathan with you? I missed you so much, we all did, really." "Whoa, slow down there, Tigger. I'm glad to see you too. Now, are you going to let me in, or let me freeze to death out here?" I asked, with a smile. Broke moved away, to let me in, and I walked into her old, childhood house. I hugged her, and sat down on her couch. We talked for a while, in which Haley mentioned that hey would be moving back to Tree Hill, permanently.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SAWYER'S P.O.V-

I checked the time on the clock. It was 8:30. I could see the twins walking down the drive way, and was surprised that their mother even let them go for the party, considering how protective she was of them. I sighed, and checked my hair and make-up in the mirror, before heading downstairs. "I'm going out for a party at Toby's house. How do I look?" I asked my mom, who simply said that I looked great, and told me to have fun. I walked towards my mother's old car, the Comet, which she had lent to me for the night. The twins hopped into the back seat, and I drove them and myself to Toby's house.

We reached within 15 minutes, and could hear the music blasting from speakers, all the way down the drive way. There were dozens of cars parked along the drive way. It was clearly evident that the party was already full in swing. All around me, there were couples making out, and drinking beer. I opened the door to his house and saw him, drinking a beer, and talking to his team mates. He looked so hot in his black leather jacket and jeans. He noticed me, and smiled. "Hey Sawyer, you look really great. Glad you could make it." He thought I looked good. I was really happy. Thoughts like these rushed through my head, as he led me inside his house, where my friends were drinking and dancing, and quite a few doing both. Toby filled a red paper glass, and handed it to me, which I drank, without knowing what it was. I danced with my friends and Toby, not daring to drink anything, knowing that I had to drive home, with the twins. My head started becoming woozy, so I had a glass of punch. I might've had a few. A few hours later, the twins came up to me and told me that they were ready to leave, so we left Toby's house, and walked down the drive way, towards the car. I got in, and felt a little dizzy. We had been driving for a few minutes, and the last thing I remembered was hearing the sound of a crash, and then everything going black.

DAVIS' P.O.V-

I felt the car lurch forward, and heard Sawyer scream, as her head hit the dashboard. I slowly stumbled out of the car, and made my way to her seat. I attempted to pull her out, but failed. I heard a mumbling voice behind me, and prayed that my twin brother was alright. I turned around, and saw Jude walking towards me, shakily, with blood spilling from his arm, where there was a deep gash, presumably made from glass. I breathed sharply, scared. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, which I only used for emergencies, and this was definitely one. I dialed 911, and told them our location, and the incident that had occurred. I took out my handkerchief, and handed it to my twin brother, who cleaned his gash. Jude wrapped the handkerchief around his wound, and we ran to the nearest door we could find, and started pounding on it. The door was opened by Nathan Scott, Sawyer's uncle.

NATHAN'S P.O.V-

I opened my door to see two wounded kids. I stared at their faces, and suddenly realized that they were Brooke's kids. "Jude! Davis! What happened to you guys? Are you'll okay?" "We had an accident. I'm not that badly hurt, but Sawyer is." Jude replied. I ran out of the house, calling Haley as I did. I made my way towards the car, and found my unconscious niece in the driver's seat. I tried picking her up, but she was stuck. At that moment, Haley ran out, and on seeing Sawyer hurt, began helping me pull her out. My wife started putting ice on Sawyer's head, while I called my brother and sister-in-law to let them know about the accident.

LUCAS' P.O.V-

"How could you let her go to Toby's party? Do you know how irresponsible he is? He gets girls drunk, takes advantage of them, and forgets all about them the next day!" "Come on, Luke. I mean, she's already 16, and old enough to handle herself. Nothing is going to happen to her. You know we also had parties like this when we were her age," Peyton told me. "I'm just really worried Peyt, I mean what if something terrible happens to her? I already came so close to losing you both. I don't ever want to feel that way again. You know?" Peyton got up from her bed, walked over to me, and kissed me hard. "I know," she said, pulling me into a hug, "and I'm so sorry for having to put you through that." Suddenly, I hear my phone ring and go to answer it, and see that it's Nathan. "Oh my god! Is she going to be okay? Yeah, we'll be right there." "Peyton, get the car keys, Sawyer's been in an accident." I returned my attention to the phone. "Where are you'll?" I asked Nate. "Fine we're on our way. Call 911. My daughter is hurt." I rush to the car, and get into the driver's seat. Besides me, sat a pale, scared Peyton. We drove in silence the entire ride, not daring to say anything. We reached Nathan's house, and saw a bashed up Comet, with no one inside. I quickly dialed Haley's number, and when she picked up, she told me that they were at the hospital, and to get there quickly.

PEYTON'S P.O.V-

I sat next to an angry looking Lucas, my head on his shoulder, as we drove in silence to the hospital. When we reached there, we ran inside, and found Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Lydia, all sitting there. Haley rushed to my side and hugged me and told me what had happened. The only thing I heard was I heard was that Sawyer needed surgery, as her stomach was pretty badly damaged. I started crying, and Lucas pulled me into a hug. "What are we gonna do?" I whispered into his chest. "It's going to be okay, Peyton. I promise, okay?" he held onto me, stroking my hair, and I could tell that there were tears in his eyes, too.

I was pacing up and down the hospital, while Luke filled out the hospital forms. I was trying to reach Brooke, and was waiting for her to pick up her phone. Finally, on the third ring, she picked up, and I told her about the accident, and assured her a million times that her boys were fine. "I know that my boys are okay, Peyton, but honestly, right now, I'm worried about Sawyer. You're stronger than you think, ya know, P. Scott? I love you" she whispered into the phone, and a sad smile crept onto my face. "You too, B. Davis-Baker," I whispered. "Okay. So I will meet you at the hospital in 20 minutes."

JULIAN'S P.O.V-

"Julian, where are you? It's urgent, we have to go to the hospital," my wife called out. On hearing the word hospital, I ran out of the bathroom, dripping wet. "Oops, sorry, I didn't know you were in the shower," Brooke giggled. "It's okay. But why do we have to go to the hospital?" I asked Brooke. "Sawyer and the boys had an accident. Davis is okay, and Jude was cut by glass, and is fine, but Sawyer…." She trailed off. "Brooke, what happened to Sawyer?" I asked in a shaky voice. Sawyer was mine and Brooke's goddaughter, and I loved her. "Julian, Sawyer needs surgery. She was hurt pretty bad." I tried blinking back the tears that had suddenly sprung into my eyes, and swallowed the lump that had appeared in my throat. Brooke saw me, and came next to me, and hugged me. "let me just change and we'll go, okay? We should also pick up some food from Karen's," I told Brooke. "Okay," she whispered.

Five minutes later, we were on our way to the hospital. I drove, with Brooke's head resting lightly on my shoulder. I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

ELLIOT'S P.O.V-

"I love you." "Elliot, I…." I had just told my girlfriend, Lucy Bob, that I loved her, and all she could manage to say were those two words. I sighed, sadly, and just as she was going to say something, my phone began vibrating. After that, I got the worst phone call of my life. "Hey ma, whatsup? Oh my god! Well, is she gonna be okay? Ya, I'll be there in 15 minutes. See you." I looked at Lucy. "That was my mom, Sawyer's ben in an accident. I have to go to the hospital. I'm sorry, Lucy. Anyway, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked her. She nodded, and I headed towards her front door. Just as I was about close the door, Lucy said, "Hey Elliot," I look at her with tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Yeah, me too" I respond back, and close the door, stepping out into the chilly November air.

I found my mom, dad, the Bakers, and the other Scotts, all waiting in the waiting room. I guessed this was why they called it the waiting room, it was where a family would find out whether their loved ones died, or made it, to continue on with their lives. My mom saw me, and immediately got up to hug me. My dad looked at me with sad eyes, smiled faintly, and sighed softly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BREYTON'S P.O.V-

I was walking home from school two days after the accident had taken place. "Poor Sawyer, I hope she recovers quickly," I whispered to myself. It was a windy day, and I kept my head bowed as I walked. My mother's red scarf flew off my neck, into a dark alley. Shit! My mom was going to kill me. I had to get that scarf back, it was my mother's favorite one. I started running after it, into the dark alley, where I knew my mother would never let me go in. Finally, the scarf stopped flying, and landed in a dumpster. "Ew! Gross, I'm gonna have to get this dry-cleaned. "Hey dudes, look what we got ourselves here," I heard someone say in a drunk and slurred voice behind me. I turned around to find three men drinking beer, a little tipsy on their feet. "Hey look," another one of them said, "she's got hair just like _her_," and he yanked my hair. I winced, while they laughed like maniacs. I screamed. The first one's eyes grew wide, and stepped forward, and slapped across my left cheek. "Shut it," he snarled, his faces inches away from mine. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. One of them kicked my shin, and I could feel the pain. I was afraid of hitting them, in fear of what they would do to me. The first one smirked, and leaned forward to kiss me, but I turned my face away from his. He smirked, and moved back, one hand raised, his hand balled into a fist. He was just about to hit me, when I heard a sound.

"Stop," the oddly familiar voice yelled. "Get away from her." I couldn't make out whose voice it was, because my vision was blurred by my tears. They let go of me, and turned towards the voice, as I collapsed on the floor, and everything went black.

I woke up at home, and saw Elliot sitting next to me on the couch, a medical open next to him, and ice packs on himself and me. My mother and Lucas were pacing up and down the living room, my mother had tears down her cheeks, and Lucas looked upset, and scared. I groaned in pain, and my mother came rushing to my side at once, with Lucas at her heels. I smiled faintly, happy to see her. "Are you okay, honey?" my mom asked me. "Hey you, how are you feeling? The good thing is that you gained conscious. You've been out a long time," Elliot told me. "What happened to you? I was so scared. Never, Breyton, ever do that again. Why did you even go there?" my mom asked me."To get your red scarf. The wind blew it off, and I knew it was your favorite, so I ran after it, some drunk people caught me, and that was when Elliot came," I told my mother. "Listen to me. I don't care about clothes or money, or scarves. You and the twins are the most important things in my life. I need you'll to be safe. You're my daughter, and I don't want anything to happen to you, because I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you," my mother told me gently. "Nice speech, mom. I'm sorry," I replied. Just then, my dad burst through the front door, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. "Oh, thank god! Breyton! Are you okay?" he asked me, his voice ringed with worry. "I'm fine, dad," I replied, "just a little sore." "I think it's time," he said. My mother looked at him, and whispered, "I think it is, too." Growing a little pale, which rarely ever happened to me, I asked, "Time for what?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JULIAN'S P.O.V-

There was an awkward silence after that, and only broken when Breyton asked again, "time for what?" Brooke opened her mouth, and whispered, "Time for you to own a gun. We'll go first thing in the morning." And with that, she got up and left a stunned Breyton and Elliot sitting on the couch. Breyton's eyes were filled with tears, as she turned and asked me, "Dad, is that true?" "Yeah, it is. You need to learn how to protect yourself, for yours and your mother's sake. She and I both care about you too much, Breyton," I replied. "Your mom had one too, you know, and it definitely came in handy." I got up, and followed my wife into our room, and shut the door with a soft click.

PEYTON'S P.O.V-

It had been the first time in two weeks that I had been home. Lucas was at school, Elliot was with Jude and Davis, and Sawyer…. was still at the hospital. The very thought of my poor, innocent little baby lying motionless in the hospital, brought tears to my eyes. I stood in my hall way, thinking of my worst fear. And I realized, immediately, that it was the thought of losing either of my children. I blinked my tears back, pulled myself together, and walked into my room. I opened my closet, and began looking for fresh clothes. In the end, I just ended up pulling out everything from my closet, and my anger and sadness got the better of me. I yanked everything out, while my blonde curls flew everywhere. I pulled everything out, my oil paints, my canvass, my cds, everything, and then fell to the floor, and began crying. I rested my back against the side of my bed, and continued crying. Finally, after about half an hour, I heard the front door open and close. I was still sobbing, so I couldn't see who it was perfectly, but I could make out by the voice that it was Lucas. He came in and sat down next to me, and hugged me tightly to his chest, and stroked my hair, while I sobbed, uncontrollably. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. When I finally looked up, my eyes landed on something I had hidden deep inside my closet. It was circular in shape, and scared me a lot. It was Sawyer's birth box. I got up, and walked over towards my closet. I put my hand I, and carefully pulled it out. Lucas saw me, and what was in my hands, and got up, and walked over towards me. "I want to see it," I whispered. "Peyton, no. Look I get that you're hurting okay? I'm hurting too. I know what it's like, but don't make it worse by watching a death video," Lucas told me. "I want to see it," I whispered again, and carried it out into the living room, carefully taking out the dvd. I inserted the dvd into the player, and started watching, with Lucas by my side the whole time. I started crying again, as I watched, a picture of Sawyer as a baby clutched in my hand. When it was over, I reached for my old iPod, and switched it on, the first playlist being, A 100 songs to save your life. "C'mon, let's go take a bath, okay? It might ease you up a little," Lucas said, as he bent down to kiss me, and then lead me to the bathroom.

The next day, I took my iPod with me to the hospital. Lucas drove me there, and agreed to stay with me for an hour or so, before school started. I took out the iPod, and plugged it into Sawyer's ears, and hoped for the best. As the song played, I asked Lucas, "do you remembered what I told you when you were in the hospital after having a heart attack after winning the State Championship?" "Yeah, of course I do. You said, 'you're always saving me, now let me save you,'" Luke told me. I nodded. "That was one of the saddest days of my life. That feeling, that was there, as though I was going to lose you, when I had just got you back. I never knew I could feel worse or sadder than that, but here we are," I said.

SAWYER'S P.O.V-

It had been dark for so long, that I had lost track of time, I didn't know how many weeks, or months had gone by. Suddenly, I heard a noise, and I strained my ears to listen to it. I took a deep breath, as the noise got louder. The darkness slowly faded away, to light which was blinding at first. Then, I saw my mum, holding my hand, and crying. I felt a lump in my throat, and felt slightly guilty. "Mom," I whispered. She immediately looked up, and I gave her a faint smile. "Oh! Sweetie! Oh thank god you're awake. I'm going to get Lucas from the canteen, and get all the doctors, and tell the Bakers and Scotts that you're awake," my mom said, with a huge smile. "Mom," I whispered, "I love you." "I love you too, baby, so much." Then I heard her running away.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LUCAS' P.O.V-

I had just grabbed a can of soda, when I saw Peyton running towards me. I started walking towards her, and caught her in my arms, just as she was about to fall. Once she had caught her balance again, she whispered into my ears, "she's awake." Those were the two words I had wanted to hear for a long time. I held her at arm's length, and looked right into her beautiful green eyes, which were glistening with, what I hoped, were happy tears. A small smile crept onto her face, and that instantly made me smile too. I pulled her in, and hugged her, my arms wrapping themselves securely around her. I could feel her hot breath on my chest, and her I gently stroked her blonde curls. We stayed like that for what felt like forever. In that moment, holding my wife, knowing my daughter was going to be okay, and my son hopefully happy, I wished we could stay like that; happy, and peaceful. After a few more minutes of standing like that, Peyton turned around, hastily wiping her eyes as she did so, grabbed my hand, and we walked down the hallway, to the room where our now conscious daughter lay. I draped my arm around Peyton, as we walked, and remembered that the last time we walked like this in the hospital was when my mom was sick and had just given birth to my sister. I looked at Peyton, and remembered how she had been there for me every time I needed her, and how she always would be, because she was my angel, and I loved her. "I love you," I told her. She smiled at me with her red lips and I knew it was her way of saying it back to me. She smiled the whole way back to the room, and just before entering, I said "happy looks good on you." She laughed, and said, "You know what, I am happy." Then, hand in hand, we went in to meet our daughter. I sat down next to her bed, and held her hand. "Hey baby girl, you awake?" I whispered. Her head turned slightly, and she whispered, "hi dad, miss me?" I felt tears forming in my eyes, and a lump in my throat, as I got up and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank god you're awake," I choked out in between tears. "I'm just going to go see if the others had arrived, okay? I'll be back in a second. I promise," I told my two favorite girls in the world. Just before I left the room, sawyer whispered, "Dad?" I turned my head around to look at her as she continued, "I was just wondering whether the Comet is gonna okay. I mean I know it's yours and mom's car, and I know that you'll both love it for historic reasons, and I know that it's been crashed before, but you repaired it. And, I guess, I was just thinking whether you could hopefully do that again?" she asked me. Peyton shot me a glance, eyebrows raised, in a questioning manner. "I'll try my best," I replied simply, and with that I left the room, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

HALEY'S P.O.V-

I had just returned from visiting Sawyer at the hospital, when I saw a huge moving truck parked in our driveway. I walked up to the person, who seemed to be the head. "Mrs. Scott?" he asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "Your stuff has arrived from New York. Do you have someone to help you carry the boxes? Or do you need help?" he asked. "I'll be fine. I have someone. Thanks anyway," I told him. He nodded and then headed in the opposite direction. I opened my bag, and pulled out my phone, thinking that I needed to call Brooke for help. As I did, my hand brushed against a small rectangular box. I smiled to myself, and then called Brooke. I sighed, and then bent down to pick up a box, and headed into our enormous house. Just as I had begun arranging the cutlery, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door, to see Brooke, holding an enormously large box. "Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice. You're a lifesaver." I told her. "Yeah, no problem Hales, but can I come in, I'm holding a really heavy box, in case you haven't noticed," she replied a strained expression on her face. "Oh my god! Yeah, totally. Sorry," I said.

We spent our entire afternoon like that, picking up boxes, transporting them into the house, and then unpacking. I had just gone to put a box of clothes in my walk in wardrobe, when I saw a box of cutlery lying there. How did this get here? I wondered to myself. I bent down and lifted the box, and when I stood up again, I realized that it was really heavy.


End file.
